Something Unexpected
by xLucifer666
Summary: Life for Castiel is hard, with being tormented at school and at home. Dean Winchester doesn't expect much out of his life. They both live with several secrets. They just have to survive this last year so they can continue with their life. But life has something else planned for them, something no one expected.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel opened his eyes, looking around in his room. For a brief second he forgot where he was, his thoughts went back to his dream. But then he remembered he was lying in his own bed in his own room. And it was Monday. Which meant school was starting again. This was his last year, his senior year, and he was not looking forward to it. Castiel didn't have an easy time at school, and his life at home wasn't that much better either. Being the small, slender, nerdy kid with glasses and not such a handsome face, he often got pushed around in the corridors and had comments thrown after him. But this year would be harder.

Castiel let out a sigh as he forced himself out of bed, making his way over to the bathroom to take a shower. He wasn't looking forward to going back to school which was the reason why he took his time in the shower, standing under the water with his eyes closed feeling the water run down his body as he let his thoughts drift away.

_The fact that he actually got invited to a party this summer was a shock to Castiel. But then again, mostly everyone had been invited. Castiel was nervous about this, but he sucked it up and went either way. One of the reason he actually went was because it was Dean Winchesters party. He had harbored a crush on him for a long time, but because he was the misfit and Dean was one of the most popular guys in school, he weren't expecting the other boy to even notice him. He didn't even think Dean had thought about it that much when he invited Castiel, because everyone were invited so why would Castiel stand out? _

_When he arrived at the party after a while there were already a lot of people there, both familiar and unfamiliar. The music was loud and people were everywhere. Castiel had ended up with a drink in his hand and were standing close to a wall looking at the people around him, not really wanting to be there. Not many people noticed him either. During the party he had caught Dean's eyes. The had been staring at each other for what felt like hours before a girl Castiel recognized as Lisa Braeden had grabbed his hand and they dissapeared in the crowd together. And Castiel had been left alone again._

_It was some time later when Castiel sat down on the couch in the living room, affected by a few drinks, not really feeling great. He sat there for a while not really noticing what happened around him until he felt a presence besides him. An unfamiliar boy had taken up the seat next to him and when Castiel looked over, meeting his eyes, the boy smiled. He was handsome but Castiel had never seen the face before. Castiel knew he was gay, had always known, but he kept it to himself because in the small town where they lived, being gay were frowned upon and a lot of people experienced a hard time because of this, especially in high school. And when the stranger gave him the attention he so desperatly craved, Castiel wasn't hard to persuede, escpecially with the alcohol in his system. Some while later he found himself cradling the strangers lap, kissing his neck and rubbing against him. _

_Little did he know, the boy had been asked to get Castiel's attention, to try to prove his sexuality because one of Castiel's bullies, Lucifer, had a suspision of him being gay. That's when he heard laughter around him and cameraes shuttering. He looked up to see people looking at him. But the one who caught his attention was Dean, standing next to Lisa who was sneering and clinging to him. But in despite of that Dean was still staring at Castiel. He weren't laughing. His face didn't show any signs of mockery, he actually looked sad, which made Castiel confused. "Come on baby, why'd you stop?" Castiel looked down again to the boy he was cradling and noticed him laughing to with a wicked grin. He suddenly understood what this was and got up from the couch, backing away. People around him were calling him names, and being the sensitive boy he was Castiel could feel the tears threating to appear. _

Castiel shook himself out of the thougst and opened his eyes. He didn't want to think back to what happened this summer, he only wanted to get through the school year without trouble. He was hoping the things that happened during the summer was forgotten and wouldn't make his bullying worse, although he doubted it. He finally stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself of before he made his way back to his bedroom. There he quickly grabbed some clothes, underwear, a pair of jeans and a hoodie, not really bothering looking godd because he only wanted to go through the first day unnoticed. He pushed his glasses in place and made his way downstairs. His father were lying on the couch passed out, which made Castiel relax because he didn't want to deal with his rage right now. Therefor, in fear of waking him up, he only grabbed his bag and an apple before running out of the house and walking towards school.


	2. Chapter 2

When Castiel walked closer to school and the people standing around before the bell rang came into his view, he automatically stopped before someone would notice him. He was standing behind som trees, nervously looking around at all the different people, some familiar and some unfamiliar. He knew he had to walk forward soon, but he couldn't make himself do it yet. Castiel pushed his glasses back in place again and made himsels shrink a little bit inside his hoodie as he looked down on his feet, slowly and quietly counting to ten so he could calm his nerves. He had managed this years before, but didn't know what would happen now because people now knew he was gay, at least some did. Would they use this against him? Probably. Now he just had to make himself survive this last year so he could leave for collage, leave this town, leave his father. He just had to walk in there with his head high. But that's easier said than done. If he just had a friend inside that school, someone he could lean onto perhaps. But he didn't even have that. Of course there was someone who, as him, weren't that popular and he could talk to them. But he didn't have any friends he could share everything with. Someone he could talk to about his life, his struggles. About what happened when his mother left, his father started drinking. How his father had reacted when the doctor had told him his son was a carrier. How he was abused because his father blamed him for his mother leaving. He looked so much like his mother which only brought pain to his father. He was a dissopointment, an abomination. And school wasn't there to make his life easier either.

He bit down onto his lips, shaking his head. It wouldn't make anything better, thinking of the things he didn't have.

"Stop it.." he mumbled to himself, opening his eyes again and lifting his head. Then he started walking up towards school. His eyes were set on the doors in front of him who crept closer and closer as he approched the school. When he walked through the doors he was quick at locating his locker while he held a tight grip on the strap of his backpack. When he approched his locker he let out his breath again, opening it. He had gotten this far and no one had noticed him yet, it seemed. Maybe his bullies were sick of him, they had found a new victim perhaps? Castiel didn't let himself smile at the thought because he knew it would be to good to be true. They had always picked on him without reason, and now they could torment him because of his sexuality and why would they let that oppurtunity slip? Lucifer was probably already looking for him.

After grabbing his books, Castiel closed his lockers before heading towards his first class. He clutched his books as he tried walking down the corridor without bumping into anyone, keeping his head low. If he could make it to class before the bell rang and find a seat that wasn't up front. Not that many people had started walking towards their classes yet, to busy catching up with friends they hadn't seen in a while. Castiel walked into his classroom and quikly looked around. Then he made his way over to a desk by the window and sat down. He placed the books on his desk and immidiatly looked down, trying to make himself unknown.

Everything went better than Castiel expected, and before he knew it the bell rang again and it was time for lunch. He picked up his books again and stood up, when he suddenly remembered he hadn't brought any lunch. He could buy something in the cafeteria, but that meant probably walking right into Lucifers grip. He just had to ignore his hunger until he came home again. Letting out a sigh, Castiel started walking again back to his locker where he could leave his books before making his way outside to find a peacefull place he could sit by himself. But when he closed his locker again and turned around to walk away, only to walk right into Lucifer who had been standing there and he hadn't noticed the bigger man. Castiel quickly looked up and found himself staring into those dark eyes. Lucifer was sporting a devious grin as he looked Castiel up and down.

"Well, if it isn't our own little gay boy." he laughed. His two lackeys, Uriel and Zach, were standing next to him also, laughing with. Castiel bowed his head down and gulped, taking a small step back to let some air between Lucifer and himself.

"Now now, sweetheart." Luficer said and took a hold of his hand. Castiel flinched, turning his another way before looking up and meeting the others eyes again. He had learned the previous years that it didn't help him if he looked scared and backed away, although he couldn't help it. He knew he didn't stand a chance against Lucifer either way, but he tried his best in the small ways he could.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" he found himself snapping. He didn't know why he did, but sometimes it would happen, escpecially with his father. It hadn't happened that often with Lucifer before, and Castiel cursed himself for not being able to stop himself because from his experiences with his father at least, this often ended painfull. He didn't usually speak to the other man, only let whatever was coming come. So the fact that Lucifer looked a little bit shocked hearing Castiel speak to him weren't suprising. Neither was the fact that he suddenly found himself being pressed up against the lockers by Lucifer, his dark eyes staring at him. Lucifer was known for his short, violent temper, therefor not many people reacted when they saw him pushing a scrawny kid away with angry eyes. No one usually stopped him either. Escpecially not when Castiel was his victim either, it wouldn't make things any easier.

"Did the little bitch suddenly find his voice, huh? Do you know who you're talking to?" Castiel wouldn't be surprised if he received a punch to his stomach just because of his little, innocent outburst and therefor looked another way. But what he didn't expect was to find Dean Winchester standing further down the hall, leaning his shoulder against his locker staring at Castiel. He didn't even seem to notice Lisa who was standing infront of him, talking to him about something probably not even worth listening to. And this time it also felt like they were staring at each other for several hours. It was like everything around him vanished and it was just Dean and him. But then he felt that pain in his stomach he was expecting, before Lucifer had dropped him and Castiel was dragged back to reality. Uriel and Zach were making Lucifer walk away because a teacher was coming out from a classroom further down the corridor and even though not many teachers often did anything about Lucifer, they still didn't want to take any risk on their first day apperantly. So Castiel found himself standing alone by his locker again, now holding over his stomach. When he looked back at Dean after a while, he had turned his eyes away and his attention were now on Lisa again. Castiel let out a sigh. Dean had probably just looked up at the exact moment Castiel had and they had been staring at each other by accident, he shouldn't make this into more than it actually was. Castiel straightened again before he walked towards the doors again so he could find a place to spend some time with himself again that he longed for. He was relieved when the rest of the day went by without him running into Lucifer again or making eye contact with Dean Winchester, and before he knew it he was walking home again with the first day of school behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean woke up that monday, he looked up on his ceiling and made an uncomfortable sound, stretching his body. He loved sleeping, and beeing woken up early for the first time in a few weeks wasn't something he enjoyed. That's when he remembered that this was his first day back at school. One more year and he was done with school. But he didn't know what was going to happen later. He didn't want to think about it, honestly. Dean didn't have such good grades, not like his little brother Sam. What was he going to do when this school year was over and all his friends left for college. No, thinking about the future made his whole body cringe and he sat up on his bed, burying his head in his hands. Then he made his way out of his bedroom and into the bathroom down the hall, locking the door before he looked himself over in the mirror. At least he had one thing going for him; his looks, tall with a muscular body and a handsome face. His best feature had to be his bright, green eyes and a few freckles scattered across his face, if he were completely honest with himself. But he wouldn't admit this to someone else though, that he liked his freckles and his eyes. No, he would rather pretend he didn't have freckles when someone commented on them. Shaking his head, Dean splashed some water in his face with a sigh just to wake himself up a little bit more, before he stepped into the shower.

After he made his way out of the shower and into his bedroom again, he started looking around his room for his favorite t-shirt. He couldn't remember where he had left it the last time. He found it under the bed after a while, pulling it over his head before he also found a pair of jeans. Dean never really bothered thinking about his outfit before school and this was no exception. When he was dressed, he quickly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. His little brother was already sitting by the table eating a breakfast, totally engaged in some kind of book. His brother was such a geek but he loved the little monster. His mother, Mary, was standing counter making breakfast also when she heard him enter the kitchen, and she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Good morning." she said with a cheerful voice. Dean loved his mother, she always knew how to make him smile if he needed it.

"Morning Sammy." He made his way over next to Sam and sat down after ruffling his hair a little bit. He desperatly needed a haircut, Dean thought as his mother placed his breakfast in front of him. Sam made a complaining sound, only looking up from his book a brief second to stare daggers into his brother, before he was lost in his book again.

"Good morning mom. Where's dad?" Dean asked, looking up into her eyes and smiling. He thanked her for the breakfast before he started eating. His moms cooking was the best.

"He already left for work." Mary answered and made her way back over to the counter.

Dean sat there for a while, taking his time with his breakfast and making small talk with his mother before he looked at the clock and swearing. He had to get going if he was going to make it before school started. Standing up, he walked over to his mom and pecked her on the cheek, thanking for the breakfast before ran outside calling for Sam at the same time. He couldn't help but smiling when he walked outside though, when he saw his baby standing in the driveway. His father had given him the Impala for his last birthday and Dean had been thrilled, he loved that car with all his heart. Sam came running out of the house with his backpack a little bit after and jumped into the passanger seat, before they made their way to school.

When Dean finally parked his car infront of the school he stepped out of it, before locking the doors. Then he started making his way towards the entry when he spotted a kid standing by some trees, looking at his own feet. The kid looked really nervous, like he didn't want to go any further, like he wanted to turn on his heels and run as fast as he could away from this place. Dean couldn't blame him for it either. It didn't take long before he recognised the kid as Castiel Novak, and Dean let his thoughts drift away to this summer..

_It was Lisa Braeden who had persuaded him to throw a party that summer when his parents were out of town. Sammy was going to stay at a friends house. He agreed to the party if only he could invite whoever he wanted. Dean had been harboring a crush on the scrawny, nerdy looking boy in his class for ages. Castiel. He was beautiful. It had taken Dean a while before admitting this to himself, because he wasn't gay. He liked girls. But there was just something about that kid. Dean doubted Castiel wanted anything to do with him though. Dean was a douche sometimes, and he never tried to stop Lucifer and his lackeys from bullying the poor kid. He knew it would ruin his reputation, and this being his last year he couldn't let that happen. He was popular and things were great. Castiel probably didn't even like him, he probably thought of Dean as the stupid but popular jock that acted like an idiot. But he still dreamt of maybe spending his life with that boy, getting married and have children together sometimes. It was stupid. First of all, his father would never let him be gay. And the chance of Castiel being a carrier was small. It was such a rare thing to occour. No, Dean had to stop thinking about the things he could never get. That was why he hang out with Lisa. He knew she wanted him, so it was easy. But when he threw that party, he invited everyone. That way, maybe Castiel would show up and Dean could look at him during the party without anyone really noticing. _

_At the party, Dean was standing by a wall with a drink in his hands when he had noticed Castiel standing close to another wall. He actually showed up! Dean wanted to walk up to him and kiss him like he probably never had been kissed before. But he didn't, he stood at the same spot just staring at the kid. When Castiel looked up and met his eyes, Dean felt like someone was shooting fireworks in his stomach, it made him so incredably happy. He didn't even notice Lisa had walked up to him before he was beeing dragged away into the crowd, loosing the sight of Castiel on the way. _

_Dean didn't see Castiel anymore that night. Not until he was standing with Lisa, the girl clinging on him like some kind of leach when he heard laughing around him. Lisa turned her head to see what was going on, only to sneer and continue with her hopeless clinging when Dean looked around and saw Castiel sitting on some unfamiliar guys lap, staring around him with those big, blue eyes, looking so hurt and scared. The sight of seeing Castiel on someone elses lap like that made something in Deans stomach clench hard. He knew someone had set Castiel up because there were rumours going around school before summer that the Novak kid was gay, but no one actually had proof. It was horrible to see the poor kid sitting there looking like that, he was hurt. Dean wanted to go over there and pick him up, comfort the kid and love him. But he knew he could never do that. It didn't make things easier when Castiel met his eyes again, and they ended up staring at each other for what felt like hours. Before Dean knew it, the boy had gotten up from the couch and was backing away with tears welling up in his eyes. And before Dena knew it, he was gone. _


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean brought himself back to reality after standing in the middle of the schoolyard, lost in his thoughts, Castiel had dissapeared from where he had been standing previously by some trees a little further away. Dean didn't think Castiel had noticed him, why would he? But he was standing amongst a crowd of people, so it would perhaps be weird if Castiel _did_ notice _him_ among all these people. Dean wouldn't mind though. But Castiel probably didn't notice anyone here at this school. Why would he? Most people usually ignored him if they weren't tormenting the boy. Dean spent his days mostly ignoring the younger boy because he would rather be doing that, he didn't want to hurt the kid. So that was his easiest choice. He couldn't make friends with him or.. even think about being more than friends, because that would make his last year at this school a living hell too. He couldn't do that.

Shaking his head, annoyed by himself for standing there and thinking about all this, Dean finally started walking where he was heading in the first place before he stopped. He walked into school, dodging the people in the hallway. A lot of girls where giving him attention on the way, smiling and looking up at him as they walked past each other, before giggling and whispiring to one of their friends. A little bit childish, thought Dean, but then again he didn't really mind the attention. He could live with it. It came natural with him being the quarterback. And he liked girls, he did. But lately he just thought about that one boy even more everyday, which frustrated him a lot. He wouldn't have a further with another guy, and his dad would not accept it, Dean knew that. It was possible for him to find another guy he could marry and have children with, if he found a carrier. But if he did that, his father would probably disown him right away. And he couldn't live with his own father hating him.

Dean had a lot to think about these days, and the more he did the more frustrated he got. Shaking his head yet another time he forced himself to stop thinking about such things, why make his days harder by putting himself through it? Therefor he walking with confidence to his locker and opened it, taking out a book before slamming it shut and walking toward class.

Classes that day went by quickly. Mostly because Dean forced himself to concentrate just so he could stop thinking that much of his future and all the possible outcomes he would have depending on what choices he made. Those thoughts often made his head ache, therefor he would rather get a headache from books and learning. And before he knew it it was time for lunch. Making his way out of the classroom and towards his locker without being stopped by anyone went suprisingly well. Now he just had to get to the cafeteria and be social to stop himself from thinking again. But when he shut his locker again after placing his books back, Lisa Braeden was suddenly standing there besides him, looking up into his eyes with a sickening sweet smile on her lips. She moved closer before giving him a brief kiss on the cheek.  
"Hi, Dean." she said with her sugar sweet voice, which Dean sometimes thought as adorable but today he just didn't feel like spending time with anyone, especially not Lisa. But he forced himself to smile in despite of this, looking down at her.  
"Hey."

And that was what made Lisa start rambling on about what she'd been up to the days before school started again, talking about her friends and different girls stuff he really couldn't care any less about. So he let his eyes wander off at the people scattered across the corridor, when his eyes caught someone elses. Castiels. Of course! When he worked so hard to not think of the kid, he had to end up staring at him again which only made his thoughts wander off again. But this time, he also noticed that Castiel was being pushed up against his locker by none other than Lucifer himself, Uriel and Zach standing behind him. Dean wanted to run over there and shove them away from Castiel, making them pay for what they hade done to hurt the boy over the last year. But he knew he just couldn't. He forced himself to stay where he was. But what was so strange was that Castiel actually stared at him to, not even bothering to look down at Lucifer who was standing right there and threatening him. That's when Castiel recieved a punch in his stomach, which finally made him look away. Dean hissed, feeling sorry for him, getting more angry of himself for not being brave enough and just be there for the kid. He was so beautiful, he wanted him all by himself.

Dean mentally slapped himself for thinking that and turned his attention back at Lisa, who was still going on about the same things as before. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back against his locker, looking at Lisa with eyes that showed no interest as he nodded along where it seemed appropriate. And when Dean finally looked up some while later, Castiel was gone. Of course, what was he expecting. That was when Lisa finally decided she had talked enough, for now, and dragged Dean with her to the cafeteria. Dean spent the rest of that schoolday with Lisa, talking about worthless crap in between classes. When school was finally over, Dean got in his Impala and started driving home, wondering what Castiel was doing at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Normally it only took Castiel about twenty minutes if he walked from school all the way home. It wasn't that long, and when it took twenty minutes it was often because he didn't walk that fast. If he walked faster, it could probably take only 15 minutes. But normally when the schoolday was over, Castiel would use as much time as possible on his way home. He would take every detour possible and move as slow as he could, looking like someone who just had all the time in the world and nowhere to be. He did had somewhere to be though. But he doubted his father would even remember when Castiel should approximately be home after school, as he was probably passed out drunk again, working a hangover or not bothering with worrying about his son because there was no reason. His father probably would be happy if Castiel actually never came home. Maybe he wouldn't even notice his own son dissapearing. It was something Castiel often dreamed of, just running away. But he didn't have the money, he wouldn't make it. Deep down he also didn't want to leave his father in hope of him maybe sobering up and act like a dad. But he knew it wouldn't happen. It was strange that the alcohol hadn't killed his father yet.

After about thirty-five minutes of just wandering around before he had to give up and just go home again, Castiel found himself on the doorstep to his house. Taking a deep breath he opened the door, sneaking inside and closing the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. He took of his shoes and placed them carefully where they belonged, before he peeked into the living room. His father was not there as he had been earlier that morning, and Castiel let out his breath as he could feel himself relax. His father was out of the house, if not he was sleeping upstairs in the master bedroom. Making his way up the stairs, Castiel walked into his own room and closed the door beside him before laying down on the bed and closing his eyes. He let himself relax and let his thoughts drift away, lulling him into a comfortable and much needed sleep.

After a few hours, Castiel was suddenly awokened by the sound of a door slamming shut downstairs. He quickly sat up in his bed and looked over at the little clock sitting by his nightstand. 17:44. Shit! He had fell asleep, when he was supposed to be making dinner for his father. He cursed himself as he jumped off the bed, straightening his clothes and his bed so it didn't look like he had been asleep, his father would not like that. And if he had been drinking.. Castiel shuddered as he found some books and layed them down on his desk, sitting down on the chair so it looked like he was busy doing his homework, thinking maybe his father would let him off easy this time if that was the reason for him not having prepared dinner, just as the door to his bedroom opened and his father stumbled into the room, immidiatly locking his eyes with Castiels. His father was drunk again, and Castiel was not surprised.

"Why haven't you made dinner yet?" his father asked, making his way over to Castiel on unsteady feet. Castiel turned to meet his father and stood up, because he only felt smaller if he waas sitting down. But his father was taller than him, so he still found himself looking up into the older mans eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I was distracted by my homework. It was my first day back today." he mumbled, letting his eyes meet the ground after a while. His father was quiet for a while.

"Speak up, boy! Homework? Is it too much to expect a meal when I come home? After spending the day making the money to put food on the table, only to come home to find you slacking off in your room?!" Castiel shaked his head a bit, wanting to talk back to his father but he never did. He had already learned that talking back only hurt a lot more. He wanted to yell at him for never doing anything for Castiel, not being the father he was supposed to be. His father didn't work often, and apperantly today was one of the days he had spent drinking. And drinking meant anger. His dad had an incredably short temper. It didn't suprise Castiel when his father took a hold of his shirt collar and moved closer, making Castiels nose wrinkle as he could smell the alcohol on his breath and he turned his head away, looking anywhere else.

"I was not slacking of, I was doing my homework, it.. It is due tomorrow and it was really important, I just forgot the time, but I will go down immidiatly and prepare-" Castiel never got to finish that sentence as he felt a sharp pain on his cheek when his father slapped him, and Castiel closed his eyes.

"Don't you talk back to me!" His father yelled. This wasn't anything new for Castiel, his father reacting this way just because of something as insignificant as him forgetting to make dinner.

"I do not expect much from you, and yet here you are, being the dissapointment that you are! No wonder your mother left." He spat. Castiel could feel anger boiling inside him at the mention of his mother, and he lost control again, looking up into his father eyes with hate in his eyes.

"Do not blame me for mother leaving us! She only left because of you, because you being the incompotant, selfish and drunked assbutt you are!" He screamed. Castiel was never good with words, but he was proud of himself talking back to his father right there and then. But it didn't last long as he calmed down and understood what he had said. This would hurt. His father dropped him when Castiel had actually talked back. It was a long time since he last did that. Castiel stumbled a little bit as he tried to stay on his feet, but then his father hit him across his jaw, making him wince and taking a few step backwards. He opened his eyes and looked up at his father. He was screaming and throwing insults at Castiel, punching him a few time, before he grabbed the boy by his collar again, dragging him across the floor and throwing him down onto the bed. Castiel turned over onto his stomach knowing what would come next as he buried his face into his pillow and biting down into it. He could here his father fumbling with something, and Castiel knew he was trying to unbuckle his belt. Then his shirt was pulled upwards exposing his back. Pale skin covered with small, pink scars here and there. Castiel clenched his fist in the pillow also and hissed in pain when he felt the belt bite into his skin, burning, before several more blows where delievered over his back again. Castiel knew better than to scream or cry, not wanting to show anymore weakness infront of his father, therefor forcing himself to let all sounds coming from him dissapearing into his pillow. His father continued hitting with the belt, sometimes striking him with the beltbuckle which only helped the pain increasing. When he was finally satisfied, he didn't say anything and Castiel held his breath expecting something else, something worse.

"Do not speak to me in that way again." was the only thing Castiel heard, his fathers voice sickenly calm, before he could hear him walking out of the room.

Castiel layed there in his bed for a while, crying silently as he tried to ignore the burning pain over his back. He knew he was probably bleeding a little bit but couldn't find himself to care enough to do anything about it now. He only wanted to get out of there, get a small break from his dad until he had passed out again and Castiel could feel safe enough to perhaps sleep trough the night. So that was what he did. Hissing at the pain cursing through his body as he sat up, Castiel carefully covered his back with his shirt again before standing up and grabbing his hoodie. He quickly looked in the mirror, looking at his face. It wasn't that bad, but a small bruise was starting to make an apperance. Sighing, he walking out of his room and down the stairs and quickly put on his shoes before he walked out the door. Outside he started running, despite his aching body. He ran as fast as he could into the woods close by, wanting to be by himself for a while. And there weren't often that many people in the woods, only occasional joggers. But Castiel had a place he liked to go to that was a short walk off the main trail, and that's where he went.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dean got home from school that day, after picking up his brother, he walked inside before taking of his jacket and his shoes and making his way further into the house. His mother was sitting on one of the comfortable chairs in the living room, reading a book with a cup of coffee on the table next to her. She looked up when she heard her children coming home, smiling at Dean.

"How was the first day back?" she asked.

Dean only shrugged his shoulder a little bit, opening his mouth to answer when Sammy came running into the room. A smile was plastered on his face as he walked over to their mum and gave her a hug before sitting down on the couch. It didn't take long before he started rambling on and on about their first day back at school, how his classes went and everything he could possibly say about a completely ordinary and boring day back at school. And Mary put her book aside before giving Sam her attention, talking with the younger boy. Dean sighed but couldn't help smiling at the sight, before he went into the kitchen to make himself a short snack he could enjoy before dinner while sitting in his room listening to some music, relaxing after this day.

It wasn't before five o'clock that the front door opened again and Dean could hear John calling from downstairs, announcing that he was home. Dean didn't bother getting up from his bed, he just wanted to spend some time by himself trying to sort out his thoughts. But it didn't last that long before suddenly his door opened and Sam poked his head in.

"Dinner is ready." he quickly said and then he was gone again.

Dean made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting down next to Sam. John sat on the opposite side of the table from Dean, next to his way, looking up at his oldest son as he sat down.

"There you are." was the only thing John said. Dean looked up at his father but didn't say anything because he was already helping himself with the food Mary had placed on the table. It wasn't quiet around the dinner table, the only noises coming from the utensils scaraping against the plates as they started eating their dinner. But after a while, John cleared his voice and looked at both his sons, measuring them with his eyes.

"How was your first day back at school then?" he asked. Dean looked up at his father again and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was just like any other day at school. Nothing really happened." he mumbled. John grunted, not happy with his son mumbling like that. But then Sam suddenly piped in, happy to share; "A new girl started in our class, her name is Jessica! She is really pretty, and smart too!"

Dean smirked and looked over to his brother. "Do you have a crush on the new girl already, Sasquatch?"

Sam glared at his brother, punching his arm lightly before he looked down again when his cheeks started turning a pale red. Dean laughed then and ruffled his little brothers hair, but didn't say anything. But he wouldn't let it go, he could annoy him a little bit later. Sam, clearly embarassed and wanting to change the subject before his father could ask about Jessica, decided to share something else he had heard people talking about at school;

"There is a rumour going around about Castiel Novak, saying that he's gay! He was cought making out with another boy at a party this summer. Apperantly, they did more than that too! Or that is what people are saying at least.."

Dean held his breath at the mention of Castiel, staring down onto the plate infront of him. John was looking at Sam with interest and a hint of disgust it looked like.

"That Novak kid? He's a fag? Hm, not surprising, he has always looked a bit scrawny and feminine for my taste. At least he's not a carrier, that would only make matters worse. Do you know this kid, Dean?" Dean quickly shook his head and looked up at his father, biting his tounge. It made him a little bit angry that he had to sit there and hear his father talking about Cas like that.

"Good. I don't want you being friends with such people, Dean, they're a bad influence. You too Sam." Was all John said before he concentrated on his dinner again. Dean knew that was the end of it, it was not up for any further discussion and he started eating his food so he could stop himself for saying anything he shouldn't.

After dinner, Dean went into the hallway and grabbed his jacket, putting on his shoes. He called out into the house saying he was going out before he stalked out the door and down to the sidewalk before turning right. He didn't have any reason to go out that night, but after dinner his head has been so full of so many different thoughts. About Castiel, about John, about his own feelings and what they meant, that he just needed some fresh air. Therefor he decided to walk a little bit in the woods, not caring about following the trail. But he never expected to find no other than Castiel himself, sitting by a small, peacefull pond in an opening in the woods, with his knees pulled close to his chest and his head bent. His shoulders shook a little bit, Dean noticed, as he walked closer to the boy. He was careful and tried to make as little sound as possible, not wanting to startle the boy. He noticed a small trail of dirt on the back of Castiels shirt, but it wasn't until he came closer and he understood that it was blood that Dean let out a small gasp before clasping his hand to cover his mouth. Castiel quickly turned around and locked eyes with Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel had been sitting by his pond for a while, trying his hardest to stop the tears stinging in his eyes. Eventually he couldn't do it anymore, and they started running. He cried for a long time, holding his arms around himself for comfort and shutting his eyes, not daring to open them again. He didn't know how long he sat there for. His back was still burning and making him wince if he moved too fast, but it was managable. His tears also stopped, finally, and Castiel opened his eyes again and looked into the water infront of him. He listened to the peacefull nothingness coming from the woods. It was comfortable, being alone. But he wasn't. Someone was standing behind him, and Castiel did not know this. Not until he heard a gasp and without thinking he turned around, wincing when the pain shot through his body again. But it was soon forgotten as he locked eyes with none other than Dean Winchester himself. Castiel was speachless and so many questions started floating around inside his head. Why was Dean here? How had he found me? What did he want? He wasn't going to hurt me, was he? Clenching his fists, he slowly got up from the ground, feeling tiny and exposed if he just sat there on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded to know.

One of the first things Dean noticed when Castiel stood up from the ground and turned to him was in despite of the sad look in his red, puffy eyes and his wet cheeks, he was still beautiful. Dean would kick himself for thinking that, but at the moment he was to busy with staring at the other boy and wondering why, of all the people he could run into, he ran into none other than Castiel. Dean started biting his lips, noticing how defensive Castiels body and voice was, so he took a step back to show that he wasn't going to hurt him. He would never hurt Castiel, he thought.

"I.. I don't know, I was just.. Walking." Dean mumbled as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Castiel gave him a sceptical look.

"And you just happened to walk here of all places? Where you following me?" Castiel knew it was selfish of him to assume something like that, but he just couldn't understand how that had happened, why Dean had walked right to the place where he himself was sitting when there was so many other places on this earth that he could go to.

"No, of course not! I was not following you, I swear!" Dean quickly answered, "I was just walking, getting some air, and there you were. I'm sorry if I.. startled you. It's just, you.. your shirt, there's blood on it?" His voice was clearly uncertain when he talked, and Dean took two small steps closer.

Castiel quickly bent down to pick up his hoodie that he had placed on the ground so he could sit on it, ignoring another wave of pain, before he slipped it over his shoulders to hide his back. When Dean mentioned his shirt and the blood, it was.. Scary, and he immidiatly felt vulnurable. His mind was already starting to make up excuses. "Yeah, I walked into a tree." he mumbled after a while, mentally slapping himself for coming up with such a bad excuse. He decided that Dean was probably not here to cause any harm, so after a while of just standing there and staring at the other boy he sat down again, guessing that Dean would just start walking away. But no, suddenly Dean was sitting there on the ground next to him, staring into the water like he himself had done only minutes before. Castiel shot him a glance before sighing and pulling his knees close to his body again.

They sat there for a while in an awkward silence, both boys just staring into the water. Dean was the first one to speak again after a few minutes.

"So, can I ask.. Where you crying earlier?"

Castiel looked up at the other boy again and bit down on his lip. Deans eyes immidiatly went to Castiels mouth. He wanted to kiss that mouth so badly. He could just lean closer and his lips would be on him. Castiel was probably an amazing kisser, Dean thought.

"What?! I.. No, I was just.. Well, maybe, it 's nothing, it is not of import. Why are you here exactly?" Castiel answered. He figured Dean had seen him, so there was no point in him lying, but at least he could try to make Dean talk about something else, not questioning his tears anymore.

"Oh, ok then.." Dean said, obviosly not satisfied with the answer he got, but he decided to drop it. For now.

"As I said, I was just walking, trying to clear my head and get some fresh air, nothing more."

They fell into another moment of silence after that, but it wasn't so strained this time. Castiel let his body relax a little bit. Dean noticed Castiel seemed to relax some more, which made him happy inside that the other boy wasn't scared he was going to do anything to hurt him. He also noticed how Castiel seemed to look his way every now and then.

"Hey, Cas.. " he said awkwardly and scrunched his nose, looking down on his own hands. _Cas?_ Where had that come from?

"I'm sorry for what happened this summer, you know.. For Lucifer, doing that to you."

Cas looked at Dean with a questioning look. Cas? Had Dean just given him a nickname? Why? And why was he apologising for what happened this summer? It wasn't Deans fault, he had nothing to do with it. Sure, he had planned the party and invited Castiel, but he hadn't done anything else. Castiel didn't know what to say to the other boy, he was speachless again and ended up with just nodding before he looked away again. That was when Dean suddenly blurted out; "Are you gay?"

Dean hadn't ment to ask. Not just like that, asking straight forward like it was perfectly normal. He wasn't even Cas's friend, he had no right to ask such things. But a part of him, a big part of him, wanted to know. And before he could stop himself it had just fell out of his mouth. He could see how Cas's body tensed up and he looked at Dean with those big baby blue eyes. They were so mesmerizing.

"W-What? Why do you ask? I-I'm not, ok? I'm really not, it's outrageous! Of course I'm not gay, I mean, why would I be? Just because there are rumours going around about me and because I made out with someone at a party this summer does not mean I'm gay, I was simply just under the influence of alcohol, I'm sure I'm not the first do do something stupid like that, right? It does not mean that I am under any circumstances attracted to other boys, I mean- ooof." Castiel was interrupted when another soft pair of lips came crashing down onto his.


End file.
